Teenage Daddy
by N.V.9
Summary: Love based off a lie leads to shocking consequences as a boy becomes a man to care for his newborn son. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**1**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story. **

"You know Naruto, I always did like you." Ino purred into the fourteen year old boy's ear. Wrapping her arms around his frame she leaned her own fourteen year old body against his.

"You did?" Naruto asked, confused. "I thought you liked Sasuke?"

Ino just giggled, "I never liked Sasuke, he's too dark for me." She said leaning her head back so that she could look into his eyes. "You're more my type. While he is the night sky, you are most definitely the sun. I rather stand under the sun then the moon any day." she said biting her lip and letting a small blush cover her cheeks.

"Really?" Naruto asked naively. He was just so innocent. It was a wonder he got this far in life, Ino thought inwardly.

"Totally." Ino purred again, leaning closer until her lips almost touched his. "I really like you." she said as he blushed.

"I…I…" Naruto stuttered unsure of what to say.

"Will you go with me to the movies this weekend?" Ino asked faking another blush. God how hard was it to seduce this loser? He was such an idiot.

"I… yeah…" he said grinning, "I'd love too."

"Perfect." Ino said, moving closer and giving him a small simple kiss. "I can't wait." She added pulling away. Turning around she smiled over her shoulder as she walked away.

"Ino?" Naruto said still standing there grinning happily.

"Yeah?" she asked, stopping and turning her body toward him. All she had to do was get close to this loser and Sasuke would be hers. Her plan was simple. Seduce this idiot and cause Sasuke to get jealous. Once that happened, he'd confess his love to her and Ino would pretend to be caught between two boys. Of course they'd fight over her and Ino would step in and stop it. She'd then turn to Naruto and say she was sorry but she couldn't see him anymore. She'd cry softly and Sasuke would come and comfort her. The rest would fall into place after that.

"Does this mean we're going out?" Naruto asked, rubbing the back of his head.

How dense was this boy? It was a wonder her Sasuke could stand him let alone befriend the poor idiot. He must feel pity for the kid. Trying not to roll her eyes, she smiled, "Yeah it does. I'll see you at school tomorrow." she said winking and walking off.

"Okay, bye Ino." Naruto called after her.

TD

Naruto watched her walk off. He finally had a girlfriend. Ino liked him. Wow this year was going to finish perfectly. If he'd known Ino liked him before, he would have asked her out a long time ago. Or maybe not since it was only two weeks ago that he stopped crushing on his brother's girlfriend, Sakura. She was four years older then him so it would have never worked. Beside her and Deidara looked great together.

"Hey, dobe." Sasuke said coming up behind him, his bag hanging over his shoulder.

"Sasuke!" Naruto said, grinning again and giving his long time best friend a hug. "You'll never guess what happened."

"What? You got smarter?" Sasuke said, smirking and pushing Naruto off of him.

"What? You're mean!" Naruto pouted.

"You look childish." Sasuke rolled his eyes, walking off in a way only a Uchiha could master.

"Sasuke stop being mean to me!"

"What happened?" Sasuke asked when Naruto seemed to forget about whatever he was saying.

"Huh?" Naruto asked confused, making Sasuke roll his eyes again.

"You said something happened, what is it?"

"Oh yeah, Ino asked me out!" Naruto said grinning happily.

"Ino... what?" Sasuke asked, stopping in his tracks and giving a disbelieving look.

"You're not mad are you?" Naruto asked misinterpreting his look, "I know she liked you for a long time, but if it bothers you I can tell her no." he added trying to hide his sad look.

"No, I'm not mad." Sasuke said going back to his usual façade, what was Ino up to? "What did she say?"

"Well," Naruto said grinning again, "she came up to me a few minutes ago and started talking to me, I thought it was weird at first, you know."

"Hn." Sasuke said thinking the same thing.

"And then she just got closer and she said she liked me. Turns out she didn't really like you, she says you're too dark." Naruto said laughing. "Can you believe that?"

"Hn." Sasuke said again. Worry for his best friend clouding his mind.

"So we're going to a movie this weekend." Naruto said, finishing and putting his hands behind his head. "Can you believe that my first girlfriend is Ino. She's like the most prettiest girl in our class."

"I thought you liked Sakura." Sasuke asked.

"I did, but then I realized she'd never like me back and I'm too young for her." Naruto confessed, blushing.

"So you and Ino?" Sasuke said not really liking this. If Ino was playing some game with Naruto, Sasuke was going to kill her. Heck, he'd set Sakura on her.

"Yeah, can you believe it?" Naruto said whistling happily.

Not really, Sasuke thought watching Naruto as he took the lead. Not really.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story. **

It had been nearly a month since Ino and Naruto started dating. Most people where just as shocked as Sasuke, but soon began to accept, like Naruto, that Ino was over Sasuke. Still Sasuke couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong with this whole picture.

Why would Ino all of a sudden confess her love to Naruto. Not that he was jealous or anything, he just thought it was weird that after years upon years of confessing her love to him, she was now all over Naruto. You couldn't find one without the other now. Heck, Naruto started to break plans with Sasuke just to go hang out with Ino.

"Maybe I'm over thinking this." Sasuke said when he was starting to give himself a headache. "Ino probably just realized just how great Naruto is." he said trying to convince himself. "Or maybe… No, no maybes, just let it go Sasuke. You're starting to sound crazy." he muttered to himself.

"Hey Sasuke." Naruto called, coming to stand beside Sasuke as he opened his locker. Ino hanging off of him. "What's going on?" Naruto asked tossing everything in the locker.

"Not much." Sasuke said putting his things away neater then the blonde. They looked perfect together, he decided right then. Naruto seemed really happy with Ino and Ino had all the signs of a girl in love. And for some reason that just pissed Sasuke off.

"So what are we going to do for our spring break?" Naruto asked, slamming his locker and interlocking his hand with Ino's.

"My family is going to the beach house. You want to come?" Sasuke asked leading the way out of the school. He was an idiot to think Ino would try something. So far she hadn't even acknowledged him. That was a good sign...

"Sure… can Ino come?" Naruto asked not even bothering to ask his girlfriend if she wanted to hang out with them.

"Naruto, you could at least ask if she wants to come." Sasuke said rolling his eyes. Sometimes he wondered how he became best friends with the idiot. Though he hoped Ino said she had some other plans because he really didn't want to spend any of his spring break with her.

"Ino, do you-"

"I'd love to!" Ino said, cutting him off as she tossed her arms around his shoulders.

"Great! Is Deidara coming?" Naruto grinned.

"I'm sure he is. You know he doesn't like being left behind." Sasuke said.

"Then Sakura's coming too?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Naruto you're not supposed to ask about another girl if your girlfriend is standing right there." Ino pouted.

"I only asked because I don't want you to feel lonely. Usually it's just the guys that come and Sakura once in a while. Most times she says she feels deprived of female companionship."

"Aw, Sasuke isn't Naruto the best boyfriend ever?" Ino asked kissing the now blushing blonde.

"Hn." Sasuke said not bothering to respond to the more annoying blonde as he walked off. Wasn't there a rule about touching like this in school?

"Don't mind him," Naruto said catching up to the raven. With his arm around Ino's waist he leaned closer to her, "He's just jealous because I got the most prettiest girl."

Ino giggled as she blushed and turned away. Secretly thinking, it was about time. She spent two months trying to get Sasuke to admit he liked her. She made sure to act extra interested in Naruto when he was around. She laughed at all Naruto's lame jokes and she pretended that Sasuke didn't exist. She was beginning to think her plan wasn't working.

She was almost about to dump the blonde, to be honest. Now she was glad she didn't, her plan was working perfectly. This beach thing just might be what she needed to get Sasuke to finally snap.

"I'll see you guys later, I have to go home and pack." Ino said kissing Naruto's cheek, pretending she was in love was hard. Waving at them as she got into her father's car, Ino almost sighed. She needed to take another shower. She was starting to smell like Naruto again.

"So I see you and Naruto are still looking perfect together." her father said grinning. For some strange reason, her father thought they were each others soul mate or something. He even hinted she wanted them to get married someday.

"Yes we are." Ino said trying not to barf. "Daddy, Naruto, Sasuke and their family are going to the beach for the week, I was wondering if I could go to?" She asked trying to look like daddy's little girl.

"I don't know Ino…" Her father said frowning. Just because he liked Naruto didn't mean he was okay with Ino going off with a boy she was dating. Ino knew this, so she tossed in the second hand.

"Sakura is going to be there. Naruto said she gets lonely being the only girl. He wants me to keep her company." She added blinking sweetly. "Please Daddy." she begged.

"Okay, but no funny business." Her father said giving in.

"Okay Daddy." Ino said. It was no surprise he gave into her. He could never tell her no.

TD

"This place is amazing." Ino said meaning it. The beach house was beautiful, looking almost as if it was a part of the beach itself.

"I know, right?" Sakura said walking up behind her. If Ino was any other girl she would have been jealous of the beautiful older girl. Sakura was prefect in all the right places but Ino was secure, besides, Sakura was with Naruto's brother. "I'm glad you could come. Now we get to have girls night, instead of girl night." Sakura said grinning.

"I did tell you to bring friends every time we came." Deidara said walking up behind his girlfriend and wrapping his arms around her waist.

Ino was girl enough to admit that Naruto's brother was hot. He was almost as hot as the Uchiha brothers. Heck even their dads were hot! Naruto, Ino would also admit, was hot too, but he fell more on the cute side then the other side.

"Like it?" Naruto said coming to stand beside her.

"Like it?" Ino asked grinning, "I love it. Come on I want to see more." She giggled pulling Naruto with her.

"They look cute together." Sakura said laughing at the young couple.

"Yeah they do." Dei said kissing her head, "I need to help with the stuff. Why don't you go inside and get the lemonade started."

"Okay." Sakura said happy she didn't have to drag anything in.

"I think both my kids beat yours again." Minato said grinning at his long time friend.

"I wasn't aware they were in a game." Fugaku said giving his best Uchiha stare.

"Ha, don't play that game." Minato said leaving their boys to grab the stuff, "My kids are in relationships and yours are still single. I am one step ahead of you and closer to getting grandkids."

"You do realize your boys are still in school?" Fugaku asked, secretly pouting the Minato had one up him again. He had to try harder to get his boys girlfriends… or boyfriends. Not that it mattered to him. So long as they were happy so was he. And he'd make sure to get his kids married first.

"Do you find it odd that our fathers keep using us for their games?" Itachi asked watching said people walk off.

"Not really, I'm used to it now." Deidara said grinned. "They're old, they need their fun wherever they can get it."

"Hn." Itachi answered, grabbing a bag in each hand.

"Okay I'm here. Ino wanted to see everything but Sakura said she needs a better guide then a teenage boy." Naruto laughed as he grabbed some bags. Everyone just rolled their eyes and proceeded to empty the car.

TD

Ino had enough. She brought all of her best clothes and Sasuke still didn't do anything. He just seemed to look right through her. He was pissing her off. She tried all of her best moves and he ignored every one of them. Sure they were turned toward Naruto, but still he should have gotten angry! He should have been foaming at the mouth with jealousy! Not just looking through her as he continued to talk to Naruto!

Tonight that was going to change. Everyone was asleep. Minato and Fugaku choosing to spend their last night under the sky with Deidara and Itachi, the two pairs of friends talking about who knows what. Sakura was in the room she shared with Ino, saying she wasn't going home covered in sand. Naruto was in the room he shared with Deidara, seeing as how Deidara was the only one that could stand the younger blonde that talked in his sleep. And Sasuke was in the room he shared with Itachi. All alone now. Just waiting for her.

Taking a breath, she got out of bed slowly and tiptoed to the door. Turning to make sure Sakura was still asleep, she slipped out.

Looking down the hallway she counted four doors to his room. Naruto was three the other way. Ignoring the latter she tiptoed to the first.

Slowly she opened the door and spotted him. He was laying on his back with a sheet pulled up to his hips. The moon shining on him made him look beautiful. He looked like a fallen angel that she was meant to be with. And his bare chest was just mouth watering, for such a young age, he already had a perfect body. His hair standing out against the white pillows just created the air of mystery and tempting desire.

She didn't know why he was shy when it came to confessing his feelings for her, but it was time she helped him out.

"Sasuke." She whispered as she slipped in the room and climbed into his bed. "Sasuke."

Sasuke groaned, moving slightly as the bed dipped around him. "What?" he asked confused blinking his eyes open. "Ino?" he said again waking up, his eyes impossibly wide. "What are you doing in here?"

Ino grinned and leaned down to kiss him, believing he would accept his kiss. She was not expecting him to pull back or put his hand in front of her, "What are you doing?" He hissed getting angry, pushing her off of him, almost dropping her on the bed.

"Sasuke, I know you like me, you don't have to hide what you feel." She said leaning forward again, thinking he was just putting up an act. Trying to hurt her for dating Naruto instead of him.

Sasuke jumped out of bed and faced her, "What the hell are you talking about!" He demanded, pulling on a pair of forgotten sweats to cover his boxers.

"I know you've been watching me." Ino said pouting, trying to look seductive.

"I haven't done anything!" Sasuke gaped.

"Then why do you look at me every time I'm with Naruto?" she asked smirking, leaning back against his pillows the nightgown she wore showing more then hiding what layed beneath. "You can have me if you want." She said seductively.

"Naruto is your boyfriend." Sasuke stated angrily, too stunned to say anything else. He knew there was something wrong with Ino and Naruto together. It wasn't like Ino to give up on something she wanted, Sasuke thought, fury clouding his mind. Ino just used Naruto to get to him. Naruto deserved better then that!

"I don't care about Naruto. I find I very much want you." Ino said, interrupting his thoughts. "Come Sasuke ,you know you want me too." she added patting the bed beside her.

"You are just a fucking slut!" Sasuke glared at her, "I knew this was all fake! You stupid bitch get the fuck out of my room!"

Ino stared at him in shock. Did he just… After everything she did for him, he'd do this to her… "Fuck you Sasuke." Ino said pissed. "You never stood a chance with me anyways." How dare he treat her like this! She deserved better!

"Get the fuck out. And when we go home I want you to stay the hell away from Naruto." he growled, moving to the door and forcefully pulling the door open.

"You can't tell me what to do." Ino stalked passed him.

"Stay away or you will regret it." Sasuke hissed in her face, letting her see how serious he was. "If you hurt Naruto more, you're dead."

"You could have had something great Sasuke." she told him fuming when Sasuke's glare increased and he shut the door in her face. That bastard! He was going to regret ever turning her down. She was the prize he could of had! She was the only thing that would make his disgustingly dark world brighter!

Seeing red, she walked back to her door and stopped. Looking farther down she let a cruel smirk cover her face. "Let Sasuke see what he lost." She whispered to herself, walking farther.

"No, I don't want to." Naruto murmured turning over on to his back. His blankets no longer on the bed, showing her a lanky teen not even close to looking like a boy his age should.

"Naruto." Ino called walking toward him. Without waiting for him to wake up she climbed on to the bed and straddled him. "Naruto, wake up." She whispered into his ear.

Naruto stirred and slowly opened his eyes after a bit of prompting. "Ino? What are you-"

"I want you." She whispered and removed her gown.

"Ino I don't-"

"Naruto, shut up." Ino said, kissing him again. Sasuke was going to pay.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story. **

Ino couldn't breathe. Was this even possible? Was she…. No, she had to take it again. Five minutes later she got the same response. She was pregnant. Her one night with Naruto turned into this.

Her life was over. Why did she think sleeping with the idiot would punish Sasuke? It was only ruining her life! Why didn't someone walk in on them and stop her?

Why? Why did no one stop her a month ago? Why did she think this would work? Her little plan made in rage came back to bite her on the ass! She regretted it the second after it happened, running to her room when she woke up and found...oh god! She thought frantically as she tried to figure out what to do.

Naruto and her were officially over. Sasuke had gone to speak to Naruto minutes after the blonde came down for breakfast. Ino had stayed locked up in her room. Already regretting her decision in a moment of anger.

Before they left Naruto had come up to her room and asked to speak with her. He asked her if Sasuke's words were true. Ino tried to fib. To say Sasuke was only making stuff up because he was jealous of their relationship. Naruto had stayed quiet not really talking. Then he had asked, "Why are you lying to me?" after that Ino felt her walls crumbling and let him have it. When they both came down to the car everyone but Sasuke looked on in confusion as they walked as far away from each other and sat in different cars all the way home.

By the time they got to her house, Ino knew the others found out. All of them ignored her. Glared at her and basically made her feel like scum.

Not long after, the whole school had found out. All because Sasuke wanted to make her life hell because Naruto wasn't the same. All of her friends deserted her and talked about her and even her own father was ignoring her.

Now she had a baby… she was going to have a baby. "Oh god, no." she sobbed as she fell against the bathroom wall, letting gravity pull her the rest of the way down.

Hours later, at a loss of what to do she called Naruto's phone, before he could say anything, she said, "I need to talk to you. Meet me at the Sweet Café." not waiting for a reply she hung up and got ready.

TD

Naruto didn't know what people saw in love, why they wanted it so much. Here he was in love and it hurt. How could Ino use him like that? How could she lie to his face over and over again? Fake everything they had together...

All because of Sasuke. He wanted to blame his best friend for ruining his life, but it wasn't Sasuke's fault all of the girls liked him. It wasn't his fault Ino was a lying bitch that used him.

Why did she do this to him? Was he such an idiot that he couldn't see a fake from reality? Didn't he deserve happiness too? Was it his fault? Did he do something?

"Naruto, you have to come out." Deidara said from the other side of his doorway. "It's not healthy to lock yourself up in your room."

"Naruto," Sakura said when he didn't reply, "don't do this to yourself. That girl doesn't deserve this pain you're putting yourself in."

"She deserves all the pain life throws at her." he heard Deidara mutter. Sakura whispered something back and louder said, "Naruto, when you're ready then, we'll be here."

He heard their footsteps fade away. Why couldn't his heartache do that to? Why couldn't he move on from this?

Vibration from his phone caught his attention. At once he saw it was another text message. Hours ago Sasuke had stopped calling over and over again only to start texting him over and over. Naruto once again dismissed it.

Sasuke was like his brother, but right now he just didn't want to talk to anyone. Hell he didn't want to leave his room. Only school made him leave it. Once it was over he was back in here.

This time when his phone went off a melody played. One that he hadn't heard since Ino and him ended their relationship. Since they had said good-bye and moved on. Look at him trying to romanticize it. "Idiot." he whispered as he reached for the phone. He wanted to ignore it but instead, for some reason, he pressed talk.

"I need to talk to you. Meet me at the Sweet Café." and just like that the phone call ended, not even giving him a time to say anything in return.

He thought about ignoring her but for some reason he found himself putting on his shoes and sneaking out the window.

Ten minutes later with another message from Sasuke, Naruto spotted the café. Ino was already there. Her blonde hair messy and her clothes looking like she slept in them. Was she having the same problem as him to? Did she regret what she did? Did she want him back? Would he take her back if she asked?

"Naruto." Ino said spotting him. "Sit down, I need to talk to you."

"What is it this time Ino, do you need me to get another guy?" Naruto sneered wanting to hurt her, and hating himself for doing so. It did help that Ino did nothing to defend herself, flinching as if he slapped her instead.

"No, Naruto what I have to tell you…"

"Well tell me. I have a broken life to get back to." Naruto said, wishing to stop himself as he continued to lash out. "You know it's hard living when you find out the girl you love actually hates your guts. That she's only using you to get your best friend."

"Naruto." she said, finally meeting his gaze with her own cold frosty stare.

"Ino."

"Look you idiot, I need to tell you something."

"And I don't think I want to hear it."

"It involves both of us."

"There is no us." Naruto said pushing his chair back, "Now if that's all, I'm out of here."

"I'm pregnant."

"What?" Naruto froze mid step, unsure if he heard right.

"I'm pregnant and you're the father."


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story. **

Naruto's heart stopped as he stared at Ino. His body unmoving as he wished for her to take it back. To laugh and say she was lying again. When she had yet to do either, Naruto took a breath, never once noticing how his lungs welcomed the air greedily.

"What did you say?" Naruto whispered unable to speak any louder, falling back into his seat, his legs unable to hold him.

"I'm pregnant." Ino said for the third time, "Arent you listening to me? I'm having your baby!"

"How is that possible? I mean we only... it was... damn it Ino, we only did it once." Naruto said trying to glare but he was to shocked to pull it off correctly. His voice refusing to speak louder then a whisper.

"Once was all it took." Ino stated glaring. "Look you dont think I wish this was a false alarm? Naruto I took the test so many times I lost count." By this time tears began to fall slowly down her cheeks, stunning Naruto yet again. He had never seen Ino cry, fake sobs yes, but not this. Not like someone she loved had passed on. "I'm scared and I don't know what to do. I'm not even in high school and I'm having a baby!"

A baby, those two words rang through his head. A little body was being formed within her. A tiny being that would soon have little fingers and toes. "How do you know it's mine?" He asked, unable to say anyting else. What if he wasn't the only one she used?

"What are you saying?" Ino cried looking at him with shock, "The baby is yours, I've only slept with you, you idiot!"

"How do I know that? For all I know, you could have gotten knocked up by someone else or maybe you're just lying to get Sasuke again? Which is it?" Naruto demanded his anger rising. Hadn't she done enough to him?

"Neither you jackass, do you want me to take a test? Fine I will." Ino stood and took off. Naruto watched her leave. If Ino was pregnant... then it was his. He knew Ino never slept around with anyone. Why she chose him was obivious, she wanted to get back at Sasuke for rejecting her. He was her first and only and if she was... the baby was his. Taking a breath, he got up and headed in the direction Ino went.

Soon he stood outside of the central park bathroom. Ino was inside deciding his fate. He was going to be a father... he was going to be having a baby... a baby was created by him and Ino. How many ways could he tell himself all of this before he believed it? Hell he was only fourteen, a half a year from being fifteen and only a few more months from being in highschool.

"Here." Ino said thrusting the white stick at him. Naruto froze and just looked at it. he couldn't see what it said but he knew. He knew that there would be a plus sign and not the negative he wanted to see. With shaky hands, he reached up and grabbed it.

Positive. The thing said positive. Naruto was going to be a father.

"Believe me now?" Ino asked angrily.

Naruto could only nod as he looked at the stick that now ruled his life. Looking up he gazed at Ino's flat stomach. Inside her body was his child. Growing and developing even as he sat their looking stupid.

"You believe me?" Ino asked again, losing all her hostility and letting her real emotions break free.  
"Yes." Naruto said, quietly feeling his own throat tighten.  
"Naruto I don't know what to do." Ino cried into her hands. Without thinking, he stood up and wrapped his arms around the broken girl, his own body language still in the state of shock.

"It'll be fine." he heard himself say.

"How can you say that? We're to young to be having a baby. I have so much I want to do and this... Naruto I'm scared." Ino said holding on to him as tight as she could.

"So am I." Naruto said, looking over at the playground with little kids running around. Soon his own would join them. He come with his son or daughter and just watch her play. "Ino I'll be there for you."

"What?" Ino said pulling back.

Naruto looked down at her belly and placed his hand on it. "You're not alone, I'll be there."

"Naruto but after everything... your family hates me." Ino said, looking down at his hand on her stomach.

"Wouldn't yours if I did the same to you?" Naruto asked quietly. Could his baby already feel him? Did he know he was there?

"Naruto I'm sorry about everything." Ino said finally. "I was such a bitch to you and I'm so sorry."

"Okay." Naruto said wiping away her tears. "Let's start over."

"You mean..." Ino let that thought die, afraid if she spoke it wouldn't come true.

"Yes, you and me. We have a baby to live for now." Naruto said forcing a smile. What would his father say? His brother? Sasuke? Were they going to hate him for doing this? He had heard the things they said about Ino, but would they forgive her enough for this?

"Do we tell..."

"Only when we're ready." Naruto said feeling older beyond his years. He was going to be a dad. A teenage dad... Sure he always wanted to be a dad, but later in life after he got out of college. He wanted a wife, two maybe three kids, a dog or two and his best friend living right next door to him with his own family.

"Naruto..." Ino didn't need to say anymore. Naruto knew what she meant. Holding her close, he cried with her and begged that something would work out in his sucky life. That his baby would be healthy and gain the love he or she deserved. That his family wouldn't hate him for this. Father, I'm going to be a father.

I'll be the best father the world had ever seen, he promised. Even if I mess up, I'll be one that my baby can be proud of.


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story. **

Sasuke knew there was something up with Naruto. It had been a few days since he started coming out of his room and taking off, not even bothering to say hi or anything for that matter. Every time anyone saw him was when he escaped outside. He didn't answer their phone calls or text messages. He went on as if they didn't exist.

And frankly Sasuke was sick of it. How dare the idiot ignore him after all Sasuke did for him. Heck Sasuke was Naruto's first friends, he was his best friend. He protected the idiot when others wanted to hurt him, and he got Naruto more involved with life and out of his shell when his grandfather, Jiraiya, passed away. He was there when Naruto's mother died only days before his ninth birthday. He was with Naruto the day he found out his own mom passed away, and he had stayed with Naruto for days to come as he tried to cope with it.

He was even there when Naruto's frog escaped and jumped into the pond. Hell he spent all day looking for the damn thing with Naruto and came back with nothing.

Sasuke was there for him every second of Naruto's life, and for every one of Naruto's annoying calls about something stupid or just to say 'hi' only to hang up with a 'bye' seconds later.

So why was he hiding something now? And Sasuke knew for a fact he was hiding something. His attitude just screamed 'I'm hiding secrets!' and Sasuke was determined to find them out.

So today, he was hiding behind a bush watching Naruto walk 'home' after school as was the norm. He no longer waited for Sasuke to get out before leaving. Truthfully that hurt more then anything else. And though he left on time, Naruto never made it home until five, two hours after school got out.

"What are you doing?" Itachi asked, standing behind him. Sasuke jumped and turned quickly, fixing a glare in place of his surprise.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked, turning his head to watch Naruto go around a corner. That wasn't the way home. He had to go straight to get home. Sasuke should know since he lived right across from him.

"So we are both following Naruto." Itachi asked, moving quickly to where Naruto disappeared at. Sasuke ran to catch up, unsure if he heard Itachi right.

"What do you mean 'we'?"

"I want to know where he goes to. Actually both me and Deidara want to know, speaking of Deidara, there he is." Itachi said, waiting for the older blonde to make his way toward them quickly.

"Did you see him? I saw him turn this way but I lost him." Deidara said panting. "Come on."

Sasuke followed the older teens as they looked around, trying to find a glimps of blonde hair. Where could that idiot have disappeared to? He wasn't very good at hiding. When they were kids, they used to play hide and seek and Naruto was always the first to be found. Yet Sasuke didn't see him anywhere.

"I don't- there!" Itachi said, taking off in a random direction. Sasuke and Deidara ran after him trying to keep up as they avoided running into other people on the shopping strip.

"Why would he be here?" Sasuke wondered aloud trying to see what his brother saw. "Naruto doesn't like to shop. He hates coming here."

"Which is why this is the perfect place to be." Deidara pointed out, "Do you see him Itachi?"

"No..." Itachi said stopping and looking around slowly. Where could he be?

"Look." Sasuke said glaring toward the other side of the road where Ino was talking with someone in a baby store. Whoever it was that was in there was a mystery since the items in the window blocked him or her off.

"Why is she in there?" Deidara wondered watching Ino pick up a teddy bear and smile at whoever she was with.

"Who cares." Sasuke said turning his back on her to look for Naruto. "We're not here to find _her_."

"You're right." Deidara said glaring at her before following Sasuke's lead and turning away.

"Wait." Itachi said stopping both of them.

"What? I don't want to be around skank ho anymore." Deidara said huffing. "Itachi where are you going?"

"Come on." Itachi said crossing the road. Sasuke looked at Deidara and sighed. If Itachi wanted to do something, then he was going to do it, and if told you to do something then you better do it. Both teens learned this the hard way. No way were they going to see a repeat lesson.

"Why are we-" Deidara started only to stop when Itachi raised a hand as he opened the door and went in.

"Itachi I doubt Nar-" Sasuke stopped when he spotted said blonde paying. Sasuke watched with wide eyes and an open mouth as Naruto took the bags and motioned for Ino to take the lead only to stop and stare at them in shock.

"What... What are you guys doing here?" Naruto asked moving so he stood infront of Ino.

"We could ask the same of you." Deidara said crossing his arms and glaring. "Why are you buying these things?"

"Naruto?" Ino said from behind him, her eyes worried as she watched them.

"Come on." Naruto said putting all the bags in one hand and taking her arm. He motioned for them to follow. When they were all outside Naruto looked around until he found an empty table in a small park, that a few other people sat as they took a break from their shopping.

"So Naruto mind telling us why you are back with Ino?" Itachi asked, when he noticed Sasuke giving the ultimate Uchiha glare at Ino and Deidara biting his lip in anger.

"We were shopping." Naruto said looking down at the table.

"At a baby store?"

"Um, yeah." Naruto said taking a breath and turning his head to look at Ino. "Why don't you take these things home, tell your dad I'll see him tomorrow."

"Naruto?" Ino said, quitely watching him with a questioning look. Naruto nodded to her unasked question. Ino nodded slowly and gathered the bags. She bent down to kiss Naruto's head and then thought better of it. With a small worried frown toward them she left.

"So Naruto..." Sasuke started and bit his tongue. Calm he had to be calm, but why the hell was he with her? Didn't he learn his lesson already? Sasuke wanted to rip her a new one. If she thought to play another game with the idiot, he'd make her pay. "Why are you with her?"

"Yes little brother, tell us why you are with the evil witch?" Deidara demanded glaring at Naruto. "Last time I knew, we all hated her for what she did to you."

"I know." Naruto said quietly. How was he supposed to tell them? Heck he avoided them lately because he knew if they said one word to him he'd be crying like a baby. He wanted his emotions under control before he said anything. He wanted them to understand.

"So are you back with Ino?" Sasuke demanded. If Naruto was. Sasuke was going to kill him. Sasuke begged whoever granted wishes that Naruto wasn't with her. That he was smarter then that.

"I guess you can say we are." Naruto said trying to laugh but it came out to forced. This wasn't how he wanted them to know.

"What!" Sasuke and Deidara yelled ignoring the glares they were getting from other tables.

"Naruto..." Itachi said opening his mouth and blinking. "What do you mean you guess you are?"

"Uh, Ino and I decided it would be better for everyone if we were together." Naruto said looking away and tapping his fingers on the table.

"Better for who?" Sasuke asked angrily. Why was Naruto willing to be hurt by Ino again. Didn't he see that if he needed someone he had Sasuke? Wait, what did that mean? Did he like Naruto? Was this really jealousy in his heart and not anger on Naruto's behalf? What was he thinking, he didn't like Naruto like that...

"For the... um... the... Baby." Naruto whispered.

"The what?" Deidara asked shocked unsure if he heard right.

"Baby." Naruto said a little louder. "Ino and I are having a baby." Naruto tried to grin but the tears in his eyes ruined it. "Congrats Dei, you're going to be an uncle."

And before anyone could say anything, Naruto took off running. He didn't want to see the anger in there eyes. He had hoped when he told them later tonight they would be on his side. That they would understand. Instead what he seen in their eyes today hurt. The anger and betrayal he saw in Sasuke's eyes hurt the most. He was supposed to be his best friend. Maybe all this time he was fooling himself. After all he and Sasuke where complete opposites. They had nothing in common. It was a shocker they were friends.

Naruto just hoped when he told his father, he would take it better. Pease Daddy, he begged in his head as he ran home, please don't hate me.


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story. **

"Naruto, can you come give me a hand?" Inochi called from the kitchen.

"Be right there." Naruto said back putting down the screw driver. Only a few more screws and the crib would be done. Getting up and dusting off his jeans, Naruto made his way to Inochi. "What can I do for you?"

"Can you stir the sauce while I drain the noodles?" Inochi asked as he tried to stir and drain at the same time.

"Yeah." Naruto said moving to the stove. Inochi smiled at him gratefully as he moved closer to the sink. Naruto truely liked the man that was soon to be his father in law in a few days.

When Naruto had told his father about Ino being pregnant, Minato had went off on him. Calling him many kinds of fools. Demanding why Naruto would sleep with her after everything. To be honest Naruto wasn't expecting that kind of reaction. He had thought his father would comfort him and tell him everything was going to be alright. Instead his father had told him he was an idiot for sleeping with Ino in the first place. He had wanted Naruto to stop seeing Ino. He went on to say Naruto was throwing his life away for a girl that broke his heart. Naruto countered that she was carrying his child. Minato had said, 'and who's fault is that?' Naruto had ran to his room and slammed the door but his father had followed behind him. Both were extreamly angry and had said a few more words, and now Naruto was living with Inochi and Ino.

His father didn't kick him out, but Naruto thought it was best if they were away from eachother. He hadn't seen his house in seven months. He had called Deidara to let him know that Ino and he were going to get married. Deidara had been quiet for a while and then said okay before hanging up.

At school Sasuke gave him the cold shoulder. Anytime he saw Naruto, he'd go the other way or ignore him completely. What hurt most though, was when he insulted and glared at Naruto. Now Naruto knew how many friends he had. None. All of his supposed friends were all fakes. All because they wanted to be Sasuke's friend. was Naruto really that bad to befriend? Did the whole school have to hate him? He and Ino were in the same boat. Both were laughed at or made fun of. Ino had even stopped going to school and started taking online classes to get away from it all. Naruto was tempted to follow her lead, but he didnt' want them all to know they won.

For the last seven months he and Inochi had become closer as Naruto moved farther from his own family. Naruto had asked Inochi a month ago for Ino's hand. Inochi had been shocked and asked why. Naruto said he wanted to be there for his child. After a few weeks without an answer Inochi finally said yes. Was Ino excited? Not really, she didn't want to get married and if she did she wanted a big wedding. Inochi had put his foot down and told her they were going to be married by the court. Needless to say she wasn't to happy with Naruto and made it clear she resented him.

"What is that awful smell?" Ino asked waddling into the room, her belly as big as beach ball. It looked so odd seeing her petite form so round in the middle.

"It's the spagetti you wanted." Inochi said dumping the noodles into a bowl.

"It smells gross!" she exlaimed covering her nose. "Get rid of it."

"Ino you wanted spagetti, your dad made spagetti, the least you can do is say thank you." Naruto sighed. Every day they went through the same routine. She'd want something and when it was finished she decided she didn't want it.

"I. said. throw. it. out!" Ino yelled glaring at Naruto.

"And I say you eat it." Naruto said trying to control his anger.

"It's alright Naruto, Ino what would you like to eat?" Inochi sighed putting the noodles in the fridge.

"THROW IT!" Ino yelled grabbing the bowl out of the fridge and dumping them on the floor.

"That's enough!" Naruto yelled in anger. "Ino I've had it to here with your attitude!"

"Naruto." Inochi warned like he always did. Even if he felt frustrated with Ino's attitude, he would only sigh and say it's her pregnancy making her this way. Woman aren't themselves when they're pregnant. Naruto said it didn't matter if she was pregnant or not, Ino would always be this way.

"No Inochi," Naruto said, "Ino I know your pregnant but that doesn't give you a right to act like this-"

"Shut up!" Ino yelled breaking out in tears, "Why are you yelling at me?"

"Ino I'm not yelling at you, I'm trying to talk to you."

"Do you want my baby to die? Is that it? Is that why you treat me so bad?" Ino asked crying into her hands.

"It's my baby to Ino-"

"But you don't seem to care!" she yelled before running into her room and slamming the door closed.

"I'm sorry Inochi."

"Don't apologies Naruto," Inochi started to pick up the noodles but Naruto stopped him and bent down to do the work. "She's pregnant."

"It doesn't give her a right to act that way." Naruto said quietly.

Inochi rubbed a hand over his eyes before he asked, "What would you like for dinner?"

"Whatever you decided to make." Naruto said throwing the rest of the noodles in the trash. "I don't mind as long as we get to eat something."

Inochi laughed softly as he opened the fridge, "I can make us some sandwiches."

"That sounds good. I'm going to go finish the crib before she has another tantrum." Naruto smiled.

"Alright I'll call you when the foods done." Inochi chuckled.

"Okay." with that Naruto went back to work on the baby room/his room. Ino didn't want the baby stuff in her room. She said it made her room like a mess and she didn't want to be reminded that she was pregnant whenever she opened her eyes.

So Naruto and Inochi had turned half of Naruto's room into a baby room. There was a baby dresser and change table. There were shelves full of dipers and soaps, shampoos and anything Naruto and Inochi could afford. There were little bears and other stuffed animals for his soon to be little boy. Naruto still couldn't believe he was having a son. When he found out he was so excited. Inochi was the first person they told. His exictment was very contagious. He had taken them all out to celebrate. The next day they got started on finding little boy things.

Naruto tried telling his family what he was having but his calls were never answered. It had surprised him that Deidara had even answered his call to hear about the wedding. Naruto wished he would have stayed on longer so he could hear about his soon to be nephew.

Just thinking about how they avoided him hurt. Was his choice to say with the mother of his child really that bad? Was he wrong to choose his son over his own life? Wasn't his father all about family? Was Naruto's son not part of his family?

Wiping away stray tears Naruto set to work.

TD

"Are you nervous?" Inochi asked his daughter.

"Yes." Ino said. Finally it was time to get married. In a few minutes she would no longer be her own person, she'd be part of Naruto and he part of her.

"It's okay to be nervous, when I married your mother-"

"Daddy, I'm not you or her. I'm fifteen, about to give birth, and the only reason I'm getting married is because of this." she said pointing to her belly.

"Ino-"

"No daddy, just... lets just get this over with." Ino said trying to calm her self down.

"Okay..." Inochi said quietly as he opened the door and escorted her into the room, where she would sign her life over. Entering the room, Ino spotted Naruto waiting by the man that would marry them, and the only other person in the room beside those two was Sakura.

Where was Naruto's family? She thought briefly before pushing that thought away. At least they were able to stay away.

A few minutes later it was done. Ino was married to Naruto.

"Ino?" Naruto said sounding far away. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Ino said trying to catch her breath. Why did it hurt? Was she having a panic attack?

"Ino is it the baby?" Sakura.

"I don't know." Ino said gasping. "It hurts." She said bending over and grabbing her belly.

"Water?" Naruto said surprised, "Oh god.."

"She's going into labor!" Sakura yelled.

But it's too soon, Ino thought before another pain took her breath away.


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story. **

Naruto stood beside Ino's bed as he held his little boy. His little boy. He couldn't believe he was holding his son. It had taken eight long hours, but here he was.

Naruto smiled sadly at the little red head in his arms. He wondered what his mother would say if she knew that his son had hair as red as hers. He wondered what his own father and brother would say or do.

Blinking away the tears Naruto tried to ignore the pain that ate at his heart whenever he thought about them. Durning the whole thing he stayed by Ino's side. When it was all over he noticed his family was absent. Even Sakura had left soon after the baby was born. When he asked Inochi where she went, his father-in-law shook his head and said, 'She was needed at home.' When Naruto asked about his family, Inochi said, 'I couldn't get a hold of them.'

Meaning that his family had ignored the calls. He hoped at least Sakura would tell them that Ino had the baby. He hoped she would tell them that he was now a daddy of a red headed little boy.

"So what's the name then?" Inochi whispered coming up to him, his eyes going to Ino's sleeping form and then to the small little bundle in Naruto's arms. Lifting one hand, Inochi ran a finger softly through the thick red hair.

"Kyuubi." Naruto said. "Ino didn't care. She said to name him whatever I wanted. I remember my mom, before she passed away, used to call me that. I was always her little Kyuubi and now he's my little Kyuubi."

"Kyuubi... It fits him." Inochi smiled. With a small hopeful grin he held out his hands. "May I?"

"Yeah." Naruto smiled back as he gently placed his son in Inochi's arms.

"Look at you, you're so tiny now but someday you'll be bigger then us." Inochi said rubbing his nose gently against the little boy's. "You're going to be loved more then the sun itself."

Naruto held back a flinch as Inochi went on, talking as if Kyuubi already understood what he was saying. Would he be loved so much? He knew Inochi and himself would love the boy but would Ino? Would his family? Would his best friend? Would anyone beside him love the little boy?

"Naruto." Jumping at the sound of his name, looking up and met Inochi's kind eyes. "Don't worry so much. Someday thing will work out."

Nodding Naruto forced a small smile.

"I hurt all over." Ino groaned as she stirred and opened her tired eyes. "It's all over right?"

"Yeah," Naruto laughed softly going over to hold her hand. "It's been over for three hours."

"Okay." Ino said, "Naruto what are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked confused. He thought it was already decided. They would live with Inochi. Naruto would start taking online classes so he could watch his son and find a job. Ino would maybe go to another school and then college. Only when she was settled and they weren't struggling so much Naruto would follow in her footsteps. Sure he had a trustfund in his name that he could get into at any time, but he wanted to leave it for his son or in case of emergecies.

"I mean we can't keep him." Ino said getting annoyed. "I'm not ready to give up my life yet."

Naruto froze. Did she just... "What do you mean we can't keep him." Naruto asked in the coldest voice possible. He saw Inochi freeze and Ino's face shift to fear. "He's my son! I will not send him away."

"Naruto but-"

"No Ino." Trying to control the anger eating at his heart he tried again, "If I hear another word of this you'll regret it. He's my son. I will not send him to be raised by someone else. It's bad enough half of his family wants nothing to do with him. I will not add on to it by being like them or you." With swift even movements, Naruto walked over to Inochi, "Inochi, I need... May I have my son back." He demanded quietly.

Within moments Kyuubi was in Naruto's arms and out the door. Naruto took a breath and pulled his son closer to his chest. "I'll never leave you." he promised moving to the waiting room. Sitting down he looked at the tiny sleeping face that looked so much like his own. "I'll love you forever even long after I'm gone."

TD

Inochi watched Naruto's back disappear out the door before turning angry eyes to his daughter. "What the hell were you thinking!" He asked angrily, his voice showing how much he was trying to control himself. "Why are you being so selfish!"

"I was thinking of our future." Ino tried to defend herself. "Daddy-"

"NO! Ino! That boy loves his son. He gave up so much of his life for his little boy and you want him to give him away like some kind of animal!" Inochi couldn't belive his daughter. After everything, she was selfish. Her only thoughts were all about her life. "You have a son to think about. Don't interrupt me!" He glared for the first time at the girl in the bed. "I love you, you're my daughter but sometimes, Ino you are a selfish little bitch." with that Inochi slammed the door as he walked out.

Ino layed there frozen in shock at what just had occured. Was it so bad that a fifteen year old girl would worry about her own future?

Wiping angrily at her tears, she decided she would show them. Getting slowly out of bed she took off her gown and put on her clothes. Looking through her fathers jacket, she pulled out his credit cards and all the cash he had on him. "Let's see what you do when you noticed I'm gone." She said, hurt that they would yell at her. Naruto she could see, but not her father.

Without a backward glance or thought to her new family Ino left the hospital.

TD

Sasuke held his breath as he looked down the hallway that would lead him to Naruto. Sakura had come back a few hours after going to the wedding that they all pretended didn't exist or was happening. Sasuke was so angry when he heard from Deidara that Naruto was getting married. So pissed that he locked himself in his room and refused to come out.

He only came out when Sakura said she needed to speak to all of them and so Minato, Deidara, himself, Itachi, and Sasuke's father sat in Minato's living room. Sakura had looked at all of them and with a small smile told them Ino had a baby boy with red hair.  
Sasuke, like the rest, had sat there in shock unable to do anything. The first to move was Minato. Everyone watched as Minato tried to hold back his tears as he left the room. Fugaku had followed him moments later into the study.

Deidara had nodded and then walked outside with Sakura right behind him. Itachi had sat there in silence and Sasuke had gotten up and taken off. Now he found himself looking down the pale white hallways of the hospital. Taking a breath Sasuke walked forward toward the desk. Looking into the waiting room before the desk he stopped. Naruto sat inside smiling down at something in his arms.

Sasuke watched as Naruto gently rocked the baby and hummed for him. He looked so exhausted and so lost. The pain in his heart increased as he saw the baby and then turned warm as he realized that this was Naruto's baby... His baby with Ino.

Walking into the room Sasuke opened his mouth and closed it. Taking a breath he tried again, "Naruto?"

He watched as Naruto stopped moving and looked up. His eyes filled with some unsaid emotion. He watched as Naruto took a breath and bite his lip. He watched as Naruto stood slowly and without looking at him walked out of the waiting room. Sasuke stood there letting his tears fall silently down his face. Taking a breath Sasuke turned around and left.

Why did his heart feel like it was breaking?


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Naruto shifted through the mail as he rocked his six month old son. "Shhh, Kyuubi, daddy got's you." Naruto whispered to his baby. "That's right, you're safe with daddy- Inochi." he sighed when he saw another familiar letter, or more like a bill. It seems that Inochi had another maxed out credit card. This was already the fourth one. He didn't understand why the man refused to cancel any of them. Hell, the man was in debt up to his ears. His bank account was overdrawn. If it wasn't for Naruto's trustfund money they'd all have been on the streets.

With a sigh, Naruto put down the unopened letter and went to make his son a bottle. "Got to get formula soon." he said to himself when he noticed he was down to two cans one of which was half empty.

A few hours later he laid beside his sleeping son. Running one hand through the soft red hair Naruto blinked away his tears. Life was too much sometimes. Soon, his trustfund money would be gone if they kept living like this. How much more was Inochi willing to sacerfice for his selfish daughter? Was he willing to put them out on the streets so she could live a happy life? Was Inochi willing to see Kyuubi in an orphange along with Naruto? Hell wouldn't that be something. Father and son side by side as they got passed from one house to another because no body wanted them.

When he heard the front door open, Naruto quietly got up, making sure his son was comfortable and not going to wake up while he was gone, he went to meet his father in law.

"Hey Naruto." Inochi smiled as he coughed into his hands. "Getting chilly out there."

"Inochi." Naruto sighed and turned his head to look at the newest bill. When Inochi followed with his eyes, Naruto went on, "I thought you said you were going to cancel them."

Inochi sighed as he picked up the letter before bowing his head, "I am."

"When?"

"Soon."  
"That's what you said when you noticed she took them. That's what you said when the first one came five months ago and then another one four months ago and then-"  
"I know Naruto!" Inochi interrupted. "I know."

"Then why don't you do something?"

"I can't do that to my daughter!"

"So you can do that to us!" Naruto glared.  
"We are okay-"  
"We aren't okay. Inochi if it wasn't for my trustfund money that I was hoping to save for my son, we would already be on the streets!"

"I told you I'll pay you back-"  
"I'm not saying I want to be paid back! I'm saying I want you to end all of this. We are barely getting by as it is. You are in debt to so many credit companies. Your bank accout is overdrawn. Your life savings is gone. Every check you get now goes to try and pay a very small portion of this stuff back. Your daughter stole from you. She ruined your life and is still doing so because you refuse to cut her off."

"She's my daughter!" Inochi cried pulling a chair out from the table and sitting down. "Naruto, you don't understand."  
"I understand I have a son to take care of. I'm a drop out teen who works whatever job I can just to get by." Naruto sighed rubbing a hand over his growing headache. "I love you like my own dad, but I have to do what I can to keep my son safe and healthy. I can't keep trying to get you out of trouble if you keep letting yourself get into it. Ino doesn't seem to care. She's willing took everything from you and she's not coming back."  
"I know." Inochi cried into his hands.  
"I know you don't want to hear this but I'm tired of this." Naruto said watching the grown man cry. "Either start trying to fix this or Kyuubi and I are gone."

"You can't take my grandson." Inochi pleaded meeting Naruto's tired blue gaze.  
"Then call every credit card company and tell them every one one of your cards were stolen. Cancel whatever ones you have left and stop feeding Ino. She abandon us. She left her son not even hours after he was born."  
"I know. I need to think." Inochi said quitely.

Naruto bit his lip and prayed for someone to help the poor man in front of him. Inochi wouldn't do anything. He always said he would but in the end he left everything as it was. Naruto couldn't do this for much longer. "Think hard then." Naruto said before walking back to his son. God, he felt like an old man. He was a teenager supporting a grown man that let his daughter take advantage of him.

TD

Naruto woke up in the middle of the night to hear Inochi coughing in the other room. Getting up he quickly went to his father in law's door and opened it. "Inochi?" He called as the man continued to cough. Turning the light on he gasped as he saw the older blonde on his hands and knees coughing up blood. "Inochi!" running to the man's side Naruto knelt beside him. "Hang on, I'm going to get a doctor-"  
"No, I'm fine-" Inochi coughed again. His body heaving with each in drawn breath.

"You're not fine." Naruto argued as the older blonde pushed him away.  
"I said I'm fine. Just go to bed." Inochi glared as he slowly got up and went to the bathroom. Naruto knocked on the door but got no answer. "Inochi?" turning the knob he frowned when he realized it was locked. "Inochi, unlock the door!" he said louder as he knocked harder. "Come on- Inochi!" Naruto yelled when he heard a crash. With his son crying in the background Naruto slammed his shoulder against the door. When it finally cracked, he pushed the door out of his way and ran to Inochi's side. "Wake up." He said shaking the man's shoulder. "Come on wake up!" he cried as tears fell down his face. Putting his ear to the man's face he yelled in fear when he didn't feel or hear the man breathing. Running out of the room he called 911 and gave them their address, begging them to hurry.

TD

Naruto stood with his son as Inochi was lowered beneath the earth. Why didn't Inochi tell him he was fighting cancer? Why did he keep it a secret?

Naruto's heart broke all over again as he remembered their last conversation. As he remembered everything he told the man. Guilt was eating at him like maggots, squirming all over him and burying deep within.

All around him were co-workers of Inochi's and no one else. Even his daughter was absent in her father's last moments. Surprisingly the sun was shining brightly making Inochi's last time above the ground a beautiful one. For that Naruto had to thank whoever was watching over the man for that small deed.

Kyuubi whimpered in his sleep but settled down as Naruto patted his back. Closing his eyes, Naruto felt his son's little head shift against his shoulder and his little hand tighten on his suit jacket. As the minister said his last prayer, people began to slowly drift away after patting Naruto on the back.

Soon it was just the three of them again. "I'm sorry." Naruto whispered as he placed a white rose with all of the red ones. Holding back his tears, Naruto turned away and said good-bye.

TD

It was a few weeks later as Naruto was packing up the last of his stuff he was going to take with him, that someone knocked at his door. With Kyuubi gurgling from his spot, on three pillows, in the middle of the room, Naruto put the dish back on the counter and went to open the door.  
"If you're selling I'm not bu-" Naruto trailed off as he caught sight of the person on the otherside of the doorway.

"Hey little brother." Deidara said with a small smile.


	9. Chapter 9

**9**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story. **

Naruto looked on in awe at the person he had been begging to see the most. His brother was standing right before him. Looking a little warn out and exhausted but over all the same. His brother was here in front of him. He couldn't really think beyond that fact.

Before he knew what he was doing, Naruto threw himself into Deidara's arms and held on tightly as he cried. He let everything he had been feeling since Inochi died free. Right then he felt like a little boy again instead of a mid teen. He was back when he was a child after his mother died, and his father was holed up in his room, leaving Deidara to take care of Naruto. When it stormed, Deidara was there. When he hurt himself, Deidara came running. When he cried, Deidara wiped his tears. Deidara made sure he ate right and was always happy. Only when his father finally remembered that he had children, did Naruto remember that Deidara wasn't the only person he had. Yet that fact didn't stop Naruto from being close to his brother as he grew up.

He had missed his brother so much and it hurt him more when Deidara wasn't there through the whole time that Naruto felt himself slowly dying. If not for his son, he would have just given up. He tried hating his brother but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't. He wanted to be angry with him and was, but this moment he couldn't be. He could only cry and hold his brother tighter.

Since he first learned of his son and had the fall out with his family, since the day his son was born and he last saw his once best friend, Naruto slowly let go of his anger. It only hurt him in the end. The anger he tried but failed to be rid of was the one directed at Ino.

Only when he felt Deidara's body shaking with his own pain, did Naruto realize that his brother felt the same as him. His words confirmed it. "I'm so sorry Naruto, for everything. I'm the worst person alive. I left you alone when you needed me most and I will always regret that. If you hate me I understand. Just let me make it up to you. Please. Let me try." Deidara sobbed into his shoulder. What surprised him was that he and his brother were now almost the same height.

"You're short." Naruto said pulling back, a lack of better things to say.

"What?" the confusion on his brother's face made Naruto shake his head in surprise.

"You're not that tall anymore."

"Naruto," his brother frowned, "are you okay?"

"I'm..." What was he? "I'm fine, I just realized you're not that tall."

"Well, we stop growing after a certain age. Even I have to stop growing." Deidara chuckled but even that sounded sad. "I'm sorry Naruto."  
"So am I." Naruto whispered. "I'm not so mad anymore. I stopped being mad at you a long time ago. I'm not sure when. Maybe it was the day Inochi passed away."

"I heard. He was part of the reason I woke up from my anger." Deidara whispered sadly. "I'm your brother and I wasn't there when Inochi, who is not blood related, took over my job as your family."

"He was my family." Naruto said.  
"But he wasn't your only family. You had me and I screwed it all up." Deidara bit his lip and looked toward the road. "You have dad." he went on, "He cries at night, you know. He wants to come find you and take you home but he's afraid you hate him now. He wants to be part of your life but... It took a while to find you. We knew where Inochi used to live but we couldn't figure out where he moved to. We searched, dad even wanted to send out the cops to find you."

"We had to move. Things happened and we couldn't afford that place anymore."

"This isn't a bad place to live." Deidara looked around as if seeing it for the frist time. "Grass needs water and I can help you paint it-"

"I'm moving." Naruto interrupted. "I can't stay here anymore."

"What? Why? Where are you going?" Deidara demanded frantically. "Naruto, it took me a while to find you and you're leaving again."

"I can't stay here. Where I'm going? I don't know yet, but I'll let you know when I get there." Naruto said, looking anywhere but Deidara.

"Naruto-" Deidara started but then stopped when he heard a baby cry. "Is that..."

"My son." Naruto nodded, moving back inside. When he didn't shut the door, Deidara took it as an invite to enter, closing the door behind him. To be honest, he was scared. He was going to see his nephew for the first time and he didn't know what to do. Naruto wasn't meant to be a father yet. He was still a kid that no longer went to school. If he did, then Deidara didn't know where he went.

Turning the corner he stopped in his tracks as his breath left him. There sitting on the floor was his brother and in his brother's arms was a baby. A baby that looked like a mini Naruto with red hair.

"He was lonely." Naruto said not looking away from his son. "He hates to be alone for too long. He's seven months and already he hates being himself."

"Like you then." Deidara answered as he tried to move forward, yet his body refused to take a step. "He's beautiful."

"Yeah he is." Naruto chuckled. "Every time we go to the market in the corner he has everyone eating out of his hands. Everyone thinks he's my baby brother... Come here."

Deidara slowly walked toward his brother and only when he felt Naruto's hand on his own, pulling him down did he kneel beside them. Before he knew it the little red head was in his arms looking at him with Naruto's eyes. He remembered holding Naruto as a baby but that was so long ago. He had no idea what to do now. He felt that if he squeezed to hard he'd hurt him, but if he loosened his hold he'd drop him. "Wow." was the only word he could say, his eyes unable to look away from the tiny blue ones looking back.  
"I know that feeling. I feel it every time I hold him." Naruto grinned, his eyes full of love and happiness as they watched his son.

"What's his name?" Deidara asked feeling a painful pang in his heart for not even knowing his nephew's name. He was a shit head for a brother and a bastard of an uncle. How could he claim to love his brother if he knew nothing about his own son?

"Kyuubi." Naruto answered chuckling.  
"Mom's nickname for you?" Deidara laughed, surprised that Naruto would remember the name, and moved into a comfortable position, allowing his body to move on instinct. Sitting Kyuubi on his knee, his hand holding up the tiny baby's head, he grinned.. "She would be happy to know that her red hair finally got passed on. I remember her crying when she had you. She was so mad at dad for you looking like him. Dad said she wanted to dye either of our hair red just so she could say she contributed."

"I know." Naruto remembered that. He remembered so much about his mom in the last seven months then he did before. Every little thing just hit him as each day went on. It made him miss her even more.

"It's like looking at you again." Deidara looked over at his baby brother. "Except he's cuter."

"Haha." Naruto laughed getting up to start packing again. "I was a cute child too."

"Yes but not this cute." Deidara frowned at all of the boxes. When Kyuubi wiggled on his knee, he looked down and made a funny face at him. "You don't know who I am? Well little bubba, I'm Deidara. I'm the awesome uncle that is going to help you make Naruto's life a rollercoaster. You and me are going to keep him on his toes until he locks us in a room." He chuckled when Kyuubi grinned and giggled. His chubby little hand seeming to be punching the air. "Oh, you like that idea. We should start planning now."

Moving to lay Kyuubi on the pillows again, Deidara laid beside him and rested his head on his hand. "Okay, here's idea number one..."

Naruto smiled at Deidara went on to tell a happy Kyuubi all the things they were going to do together. For the first time in a while, Naruto felt like the world wasn't resting on his shoulders. He hoped all of this meant that Deidara was planning to stay in contact with him. Wherever they ended up, he hoped he could still speak to his brother. One day he'd like to speak to his father. Maybe before he moved he'd go see him. Show him his first grandson. Maybe he'd go see Sasuke too and show him that he had a great kid. Maybe Sasuke could be uncle Sasuke or something.

"Where will you go Naruto?" Deidara asked again, unable to stop watching Naruto put more things away. On a lot of the boxes he saw the words donate or sell. Very few had Naruto's own name.

Jumping Naruto turned to meet his brother's eyes. Deidara was now resting on his back with Kyuubi on his chest sleeping. "I don't know." he answered. "Just away before..."

"Before what?"

"Before they take us away." Naruto answered not looking at his brother.  
"Who's taking you away?" Deidara demanded angrily and running a hand down Kyuubi's back as the baby began to whimper. "Let me know and I'll kick his ass."  
"I don't think the state has one." Naruto tried and failed to laugh.  
"The state?"

"Dei, I'm an underaged teen that dropped out of school. I have a baby now and we are on our own. If the state finds out they'll take us. I might not even end up with my son. We could be separated. I'm not risking my son's life by staying here. I won't let anyone take him from me." Naruto said wiping angrily at his tears.

"Where's Ino?"

"She's gone. Left the day Kyuubi was born." Naruto said angrily, wanting to curse and scream at her.

"Naruto come here." Deidara said after a small silence.

"Why?"  
"Come here."

When his brother only watched him, Naruto sighed, got up, and moved to sit beside Deidara. Before he knew it he was pulled to lay beside his brother, his head resting above Kyuubi's sleeping form. Like with Kyuubi, Deidara ran a hand slowly up and down his back. "I think I'm too big for this."

"The day you're older then me is the day you're too big." Deidara countered. "Now listen to me. The state isn't going to take you. I won't let them. No matter what happens, you got me. In fact you can move in with me."

"You mean move back home?" Naruto said closing his eyes. He was exhausted. Packing for days, doing little else but trying to move before someone reported him just took so much energy.

"No, move in with me. I moved out when I got into college. I have a two bedroom apartment pretty close to school. It' a decent size. The kitchen's kind of small but the living room makes up for it. We can move the couches and stuff and make a baby station or whatever it's called. We can put up curtains and stuff to separate it from the living room if you want. The rooms are about this size." He gestured to the room they were in. "It has one bathroom, kind of small but it works. Um, it has small closets but there are a lot of them. Most of them are empty anyway. The only one that has anything is the one in my room and the one beside the bathroom."

"What about Sakura?" Naruto yawned.

Deidara stilled. "She's gone."

"What?" raising his head, Naruto looked at his brother who now found the ceiling interesting. "What happened?"

"We had a falling out. She left me four months ago." Deidara sighed. "She called me a cold heartless bastard and I completely agreed. She said a few other things but the one thing that actually stuck was when she looked me in the eyes and said she was leaving me. She went back east to finish school. I called her the other day to see how she was doing and a guy answered."

"Dei... I'm sorry."

"We weren't working anyway. Even before you and Ino, we were drifting away. We tried to fix things between us but it was a losing battle." Deidara sighed. "So enough about that, what do you say about moving in with me? We can try and put you back into school or try and get you your GED if you want."

What should he do? Naruto didn't know what he was going to do. He really didn't have a plan. If he moved in with his brother, things could get better for him. He could get his family back and Kyuubi would have a stable life instead of an unknown one.

"Naruto?"

"Okay." Naruto said. "Okay."


	10. Chapter 10

**10**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story. **

Itachi was at a loss for what to do. Already in the last two weeks, Deidara had canceled every engagment that they had planned. When Itachi called his phone, Deidara was quick to get off. Sometimes Itachi swore he heard the sound of an infant crying before the phone went dead. Though he always assumed it was the TV. When he had gone over to his best friend's home, Deidara wouldn't invite him in, and instead he turned Itachi back to his car with some lame excuse of why he couldn't talk.

What was Deidara up to? Was he still upset over his break up with Sakura? Itachi knew it had hurt him but Itachi was certain he had gotten over it. Was he wrong? Was Deidara still in love with the girl? Weren't both confiding to him that they were having troubles staying together. When Sakura had left, she told Itachi not to hate her and that she would still like to be friends. Deidara said it was a mutual break up and they'd both move on. Was he lying?

Maybe he should go over there and ask him in person. This time he would make Deidara explain everything until Itachi was satisfied.

"What are you talking to yourself about this time?" Sasuke asked as he entered his room and took the only chair by the desk.

"Do you knock?" Itachi asked instead. Itachi took a long look at his brother. Though he looked like a mid teenager, he seemed older. Sasuke had grown up some since Naruto disappeared from his life. He had pushed people away and closed himself off. Itachi had pecked at him for months until Sasuke had snapped at him and slowly opened up some. Even now he hid away in his room only coming out for school, dinner, and when forced by their dad. To see him now was kind of surprising.  
"I've been knocking but you don't answer." Sasuke replied. "So what's going through that brain of yours?"  
"Deidara." Itachi answered, thinking of his blonde headed idiot. Much like Sasuke with Naruto, Itachi had grown up side by side with Deidara. In all the world there would be no one else Itachi would claim as his best friend.  
"What about?"

"He is avoiding me. He won't talk to me. He cancels everything. He's hiding something." Itachi growled, wanting to strangle Deidara. Didn't he know how worried he was making Itachi?

"And so you want to know what it is?" Sasuke asked lifting a brow.

"Of course." Itachi nodded. "Come, let's go for a drive."

"Hn." Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and followed him.

TD  
"Kyuubi is still asleep." Deidara frowned as he looked down at his nephew sleeping in the play pin they had set up in living room. "Why?"

"Because he's a baby." Naruto answered with a duh stare as he watched TV. "It's what babies do."

"Well I want to play with him." Deidara pouted, moving to sit beside his little brother.

"He's not a dog."

"Of course not!"

"Sh! You'll wake him." Naruto glared. Deidara immeditaly felt guilty. Already Naruto had lived with him for two weeks and Deidara was still learning about kids. Sure he knew about them, he practically raised Naruto when his mother died, but that was a long time ago. This was different. This was Naruto's son. Deidara wanted to be an even better uncle. He had missed Kyuubi's first seven months. He didn't want to miss more. He wanted to make up for those seven months. Looking around his living room, he thought he was doing okay.

Two days after Naruto had agreed to move in, Deidara had went nuts at the store as he bought everything for baby boys in all the baby stores he could find. He bought toys, clothes, furniture, and anything else that caught his fancy. Some of the things he took back because Naruto said Kyuubi would never need it. Naruto had also cried when Deidara had given him all of the things he had been needing but was unable to buy. Deidara had cried himself as he held his baby brother and wished to take back all that time he was gone from his life.

Another thing Deidara did was take pictures. He had cameras full of them and continued to buy memory cards to take more. His own phone was filled with Kyuubi and Naruto to the point where he couldn't save anything else on it. He even went so far as to film Kyuubi doing nothing for hours because he could. Naruto called him an idiot and Deidara said he was making memories. Naruto's reply was, 'Why would Kyuubi care what his poop looks like in the future?'. Deidara's reply was, 'It's for blackmail.'

"I think we need a bigger place." He finally said.

"This is fine. It's just all the stuff you bought." Naruto answered. "Kyuubi won't be able to use most of it for a while. I could rent a storage-"

"Nonsense." Deidara waved his hand to cut Naruto off. "We don't need to put anything anywhere. We just need to move things around and-"

"Dei, we've moved the living room around six times and it comes out the same. I could always-"  
"If you say 'find my own place' again, I will duct tape you naked to the door." Deidara threatened. "I've done it before and I will do it again."

"I was ten when you did that." Naruto argued.

"Yes and you just barely turned fifteen." Deidara lifted his brow. "Only five years since then and I'm at my prime now. I can take on the world and not feel exhausted. You're still growing into your body and therefore won't be a challenge-"  
"Okay, okay." Naruto groaned into his hands. "I get it. You're big and manly, I have yet to be big and manly and therefore will not say that thing you don't want me to say again in fear of being taped naked to the door... Though you taped me naked to a post."

"And I'll do it again." Deidara grinned as he pulled his brother into a headlock. "So Naruto, what do you want for din-" he stopped as his phone went off. Getting up quickly he grabbed it, before it could wake Kyuubi. Looking at the screen he almost groaned, Itachi. Man, not again. Deidara was running out of excuses. Naruto didn't want anyone to know he was living here yet. He wanted to adjust to being back before he made his big return. Deidara disagreed but respected his brother's wishes.

"Hello?" He answered on the third ring.

"Deidara-"

"Sorry Itachi I can't speak." Deidara cut him off as Naruto watched him with wide eyes. Everytime Itachi called Naruto would go silent. Heck he went silent everytime anyone called. When someone knocked on the door he grabbed Kyuubi and hid in one of the rooms to avoid whoever it was. Most times it was Itachi but so far Deidara had been able to keep him out of the house.

"Why not?" Itachi demanded.

"I'm busy. So I'll talk to you-"

"Deidara, I'm coming over."

"Oh, um, I'm not home. I'm at the library finishing an assignment and the librarian is telling me to be quiet."

"Did you walk ten miles to the library?" Itachi asked.

"What?"

"Did you walk because I'm looking at your car right now. In fact I'm parked right behind it."

"You're outside?" turning to look at Naruto, Deidara sent him a panicked look.

"Yes, in fact I'm walking to your door right now. So open up."

"I told you I'm not home-"

"So you leave the TV on when you're gone?" Itachi asked, his voice coming from the otherside of the door.

"It keeps future crime doers away." Deidara said quickly. "I read that if you leave stuff on at home people think you're home."  
"Right." Itachi didn't sound as if he believed him. "Dei, you better open the door."

"I can't. I told you that-"

"I hear you on the otherside." Itachi cut him off. "Now open the door before I open it."

"How do you plan to do that?" Deidara asked turning to watch Naruto run to Kyuubi and pick up his sleeping son.

"Because I have a... Key." Itachi finished on a whisper as his eyes landed on Naruto's turned back. "Nar-Naruto?"

TD

Sasuke listened to his brother fight every argument Deidara had over the phone. How could Deidara think them stupid? Didn't they deserve some form of respect? They were parked behind his car. They caught a glimps of him through the window and Sasuke could now hear his voice through the door.

He watched with an amused smirk as Itachi pulled out his key, still speaking to Deidara and unlocked the door.

He hid a laugh when Itachi walked in and then he gasped as Itachi said the one name that always hurt to hear.

Moving into the apartment and passed Itachi, Sasuke took in the sight of Naruto's back.

"Naruto?" He whispered afraid that this was a lie. That he was making things up again. That he was actually dreaming and he'd wake up in bed any second. When he didn't wake up like he normally did, he called his name again, watching as Naruto stiffen but refused to turn. "Naruto."

"Surprise." the young blonde said bitterly before turning finally after a long hesitation. In his arms was a sleeping baby. When both Uchiha's saw him, they gasped in shock. Sasuke had only seen the baby once, on the day he was born and even then he only caught a glimps of him. Now the child was bigger and looked a lot like Naruto. Hell if not for the red hair, he would have thought it was Naruto from the past.

"Naruto-"  
Turning his head away, Naruto took a breath before leaving the room. Seconds later they heard a door close.

Naruto was back, Sasuke thought as his heart began to beat faster. Naruto was home. He wanted to run after the blonde and hold him. He wanted to beg forgivness and make new promises that he would keep until forever. Yet he was frozen in place, unable to move.

"Explain." Itachi demanded.

"Uh." Deidara flinched at Itachi's glare. "He moved in two weeks ago."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because he wasn't ready. Itachi he just came back. He's still adjusting to living with me. I didn't want to push him. It'll be like pushing a drowning man beneath the water."

"You could have told us." Sasuke glared. "We should have known."

"I was respecting Naruto's wishes. He would have told you both when he was ready." Deidara replied with a glare of his own. "I'm not going to force him to do anything he's not ready for. I'm not going to hurt him again."

"We-"

"No." Deidara lifted his chin and stared Itachi in the eyes. "Naruto deserves this. I did so much to hurt him and I won't do it anymore. If this is what Naruto wants then so be it. He will make his own choices and I'll stand back and let him."

"Does Minato even know?" Itachi asked softly, turning his head to watch Sasuke gazing the way Naruto disappeared from longingly.

"No." Deidara whispered. "Naruto wants to wait to tell dad." Turning away from them, the blonde picked up a random stuffed toy. "When Naruto's ready he'll speak to you. Until then, I want both of you to leave. I want you both to stay away and I want you both to keep this between us."

"Why should we?" Sasuke demanded angrily. His best friend was back, he didn't want to lose him before he could do anything about it. Naruto was his special person and he wanted him back in his life. He wanted his Naruto... His. That sounded right. Naruto was his. Had always been his. Sasuke had realized this only days after Naruto had disappeared with his new family. Sasuke had cried for days on end for Naruto to come back. He had went into depression and refused to speak to anyone. He had wanted to die, but Itachi never left him alone. If not for Itachi, Sasuke wasn't sure what would have become of him. He might have been angry then, but not because of Naruto. He was angry because Ino had taken him away. Ino was the cause of all of this. She stole what belonged to Sasuke.

Now was his chance to get Naruto back and Deidara was demanding that they leave.

"Because Naruto wants it that way." the blonde answered. "Can you at least give him one thing after taking so much away from him?"

At those words both Uchiha's flinched and couldn't find any words that could fight that question. After a long strained silence Sasuke whispered, "Can you keep him here? Make sure he doesn't leave again?"

"I'll do all that I can." Deidara promised.

With a nod and unshed tears, Sasuke turned and walked out the door. He waited by Itachi's car for his brother to come out. When something flicked at one of the windows, Sasuke looked up and stared into Naruto's blue empty eyes. He wasn't sure how long they stared at one another, but when Itachi came out, Sasuke turned to his brother before looking back. His heart hurt when he saw Naruto gone. "Don't leave me." he begged quietly looking up at the window and getting into the car. "Please, don't leave me."

TD

"They're gone." Deidara knocked on Naruto's door and gently pushed it open. He found his brother laying on the bed, watching Kyuubi with troubled eyes. "I took the key back from Itachi."

"Okay." Naruto whispered.

Deidara signed as he layed on the otherside of Kyuubi and faced his brother. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."  
"Naruto-"

"Just let it go. They were bound to know anyway. It just happened sooner then I expected." Naruto said quietly. "I'm going to take a nap."

Deidara knew from those words Naruto wanted to be alone. He doubted his brother would sleep, but still he got up. "Promise me you won't leave." he asked as he stood by the door. "I don't want to lose you again."

After a long thick silence, Naruto said, "Okay."

Deidara nodded and closed the door behind him. Going to his own room, he wondered what exactly Naruto was saying 'okay' to.


	11. Chapter 11

**11**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story. **

Sasuke glared in annoyance as his hair refused to change shape. Everything he did was futile since his hair had a mind of it's own. With a scowl forming, he turned from the mirror and left the bathroom. He wasn't sure why he was overreacting to his hair. He'd never cared for it before. Many times he'd just wake up, comb it out, and off to school he went. Why was this morning any different?

Grabbing his bag from his bed, Sasuke headed out of the room, making sure to grab his keys on the way out. Not bothering to say good-bye to anyone, he walked out of the house and got into his car. Instead of heading toward the school, like he normally would, he found himself moving toward Deidara's apartment.

The closer he came, the more his heart beat and his stomach felt like there were butterflies in it. When Deidara's apartment came into view, Sasuke pulled his car to a stop and just sat there. Behind those walls, Naruto was sleeping or doing something. Behind those walls was a red headed version of the blonde. Behind those walls was the only person Sasuke would ever love.

With a sigh, Sasuke pulled his car out of park and made a u-turn. He was going to be late to school but he didn't care. Why should he care for anything? The only one he cared about was the one person who he had hurt. Sasuke hated himself more then anything right at that moment. He hated every breath he took and everything else about himself.

When he arrived at school, the lot was empty of people. Parking in his spot, he grabbed his bag and got out of the car, his mind still on Naruto.

TD

"You going to be okay?" Deidara asked as he he dug around in his closet for a t-shirt.

"Yes. It's not like I haven't been by myself before." Naruto said as he held Kyuubi in his arms and fed him his bottle. "Deidara it's fine."

"Naruto, it's just... I..."

"I told you I wouldn't leave." Naruto said when the older blonde just scrunched up a shirt in his hands. "But you have to go or you're going to be late for school."

"Great." Deidara groaned as he flapped his shirt in the air a few times and then pulled it on. "There's a key for you on the counter if you want to go out or something. There's money in the cookie jar, since I always eat the cookies before I can put them in there... Uh, there-"

"I'm sure I'll find it." Naruto rolled his eyes. "Now I'm going to burp Kyuubi and then give him his bath. By the time I'm done you and your car better be gone." With that the younger blonde walked out of the room with his son and headed toward his own.

When Deidara heard the door close, he sighed and took a breath. "I won't lose you, no matter what, I won't lose you." he whispered before pulling his shoes on and hightailing it out of there.

TD

When Naruto heard Deidara's car leaving, he let go of the breath he was holding. It had been two days since he had seen Sasuke and Itachi. In those two days, Deidara had watched him even more, fearing he'd leave. Naruto was almost at the point of snapping at his brother but because he loved Deidara and because of everything Deidara was doing for him and his son, Naruto had suffered for two days on constant survaillance.

"So what do you want to do today, little me?" Naruto asked his child once he was burped. "We will take a bath but that's as far as I got today... How about a nice day at the park? Would you like that? We can get some air and enjoy the day doing nothing." When Kyuubi only drooled, Naruto decided to take it as a yes.

A half hour later, they were ready to go. Putting Kyuubi in his stroller, that Deidara bought, and grabbing his diaper bag, Naruto locked the front door and walked the five blocks toward the closest park.

Walking through the gate, Naruto moved them toward a bench that wasn't near the playground but close enough to be able to swing on the swings and still keep their stuff in sight. One day Kyuubi was going to be running up and down that empty slide and swinging on the swingset. He could already see his son laughing. It made him chuckle to know that he would be running right behind his little red head. "You'll have a good life." Naruto promised as he pulled Kyuubi out of the stroller and into his laps. "Do you want to swing with me?" at the innocent smile Kyuubi gave him, Naruto walked over to the closest swing and sat down. Fixing Kyuubi carefully in his laps he gently pressed his foot against the floor to get them to move. With one arm around his son's waist and the other holding the chain, Naruto closed his eyes to take it all in.

Kyuubi giggled and squealed with delight. His hands letting go hesitantly before grasping Naruto's coat even tighter.

"You like that don't you?" Naruto grinned as he picked up the pace a little. When Naruto thought that Kyuubi had gotten enough excitment for the day, he got off the swing and placed his son in the stroller and gave him a bottle. "We'll go for a walk around the park once and then we'll go. How does that sound?"

Kyuubi yawned and Naruto took it as his agreement. Durning the small walk, Kyuubi fell asleep and Naruto called it a day.

On his way back home, he stopped at one of the tiny markets and bought a bag of cookies for Deidara and some candy. As he paid, he nodded politely to the old woman who rang him up and fawned over Kyuubi. When he was leaving he heard her tell him and his brother to have a good day.

"He's my son." Naruto said to her and watched as her jaw dropped and her eyes widen. Quickly after she forced a smile and turned away. He knew she was going to talk to the other cashier about him and Kyuubi but he didn't care.

He hated when everyone assumed Kyuubi was anything but his son. He was proud to be his little red head's father. He wasn't ashamed that he was a drop out living with his older brother. He wasn't looking for pity or hand outs. He was just as good a father as anyone else. Just because he was young didn't mean he was stupid.

He may have done a lot of things in life that weren't the best, but anything that involved Kyuubi would only be done with extream caution. He would make sure Kyuubi got the best of life anyone could ever want. If he gave up his own in the process, so what? Kyuubi's was all that mattered.

TD

Sasuke decided to skip the rest of school after being there for only an hour and finding out he couldn't even pay attention. Getting in his car, he found himself heading toward Deidara's again. Maybe Naruto would invite him in, he thought knowing that was the last thing the blonde would do.

As he was driving and lost in his own thoughts, Sasuke blinked when he realized that Naruto was outside walking his son. Parking his car to the side, Sasuke quickly got out of his car and locked the door. Jogging, he hurried after Naruto and spotted the blonde as he went to unlock the door.  
"Naruto!" Sasuke called just as he made it to the door. "I'm sorry!" he blurted at Naruto's stiff form. "Please say something."

"What's to say?" Naruto asked as he rolled the stroller over the threshold and followed it in. Before he could close the door Sasuke slipped inside and watched as Naruto turned to glare at him. "Look, I have to put my son to sleep."

"I'll wait." Sasuke said following Naruto as he took a sleeping baby from the stroller and placed him gently in the play pin. When he deemed being ignored long enough he went on, "I was a jerk who was supposed to be your best friend. I screwed up."

"Don't worry about it." Naruto said turning to face him. "It made me realize that I don't have friends in life."

"I'm your friend, Naruto, I'm your best friend. I've never stopped."

"So the bullying was all part of the best friend code?" Naruto asked lifting his brow and moving toward the kitchen to put whatever was in the bag away.

"I'm the worst best friend alive." Sasuke said. "I... I was jealous."

"Why would you be jealous?" Naruto asked in disbelief. "My life was going haywire. My family no longer wanted to talk to me. My best friend-"

"Is in love with you."

"Is...What?" Naruto blinked as he met Sasuke's serious gaze.

"I was jealous because Ino had you and I loved you, still love you." Sasuke whispered watching Naruto's mouth open and close but refusing to form a sound. "I love you, Naruto."


	12. Chapter 12

**12**

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story. **

"You what?" Naruto gasped, taking a step back.

"I love you," Sasuke said again, stepping closer until he stood only a few inches from the blonde. "I've been in love with you forever, but I didn't realize it. Then you got with Ino and I was worried. I wasn't really jealous then... but you started ditching me and everything...Then you and Ino...you got her pregnant. That's when I realized what was going on. I was in love with you but you were with her and you weren't going to leave her for me. I let my jealousy take over and I pushed you away. I wanted to hurt you like you were hurting me. I didn't want her to have you. I didn't want you with her. I thought that if I pushed hard enough, you'd leave her, but you left me." Sasuke whispered as he turned away and moved to sit on the couch. With his head resting in his hands he went on, "You left me and I took it all back. I went looking for you. Tried to find you but you were gone. I couldn't find you." he cried. "I didn't know where to look. I didn't want to live anymore. I wanted to die...I kept seeing your face as I hurt you and...I'm sorry Naruto. For everything. I'm sorry for what I did. Instead of being the friend you needed, I turned on you. I pushed you farther away. I'm so sorry."

"Do you think sorry is going to give me back everything I've lost?" Naruto questioned after a while of silence and watching Sasuke cry. He had never seen the raven cry. Sasuke hid his emotions better then anyone he knew. "Sorry is just a word that people speak when they have nothing else to say. It's an after thought. What good is 'sorry' if nothing changes?"

"I'm trying to change!" Sasuke yelled, his pain showing clearly in his eyes as they met Naruto's. "I want to be with you. I don't want to lose you."

"You lost me the second you turned on me." Naruto whispered. "Get out."

"Naru-"

"I said get out. You are my past, not my future."

"Why can't you forgive me like you did Deidara?" Sasuke said desparately. "Why am I different?"

"I don't know." Naruto shook his head as he turned toward at the sound of his son waking up. "Just leave, if you say you love me and if you mean it, just leave."

"I'll come back, I won't stop coming back." Sasuke promised as he stood. "I won't lose you again. If you run again, I'll follow you. Do you hear me Naruto? You're mine." Getting nothing but silence Sasuke turned and left. He wouldn't push him. He wouldn't force Naruto to accept him. He'll come back and worm his way into Naruto's heart. He'll be everything Naruto needed or ever wanted in someone. He'd be a good father figure for Kyuubi... That's it! he thought as he got into his car, making no move to leave. He knew he could win Naruto over through Kyuubi. If Kyuubi loved him, Naruto would love him too.

He already loved Kyuubi, the little kid was part of his blonde. How could he not love him? He'd be there for both of them, but he needed a way to make it so Naruto couldn't refuse him. Starting the car, he gave the building one last look before he took off.

TD

"Does your dad know Naruto's here yet?" Itachi demanded of his best friend. It had taken almost all day to corner Deidara and make it impossible for him to escape. Who knew that capturing this idiot would take forever or be this complicated. To think that he had found him alone, finally, in the boys bathroom.

"Itachi! What the hell! You scared me!" Deidara screamed in shock as he tried to calm his racing heart. He was not expecting to see a raven haired teen glaring at him from the otherside of the door after he did his business. Who in their right mind would wait right there while someone was using the toilet?

"Deidara," Itachi raised a brow and crossed his arms.

"Itachi, he isn't ready yet. I told you that yesterday." Deidara grumbled as he moved passed Itachi to wash his hands.

"I don't think it's fair to keep Minato-"

"I don't think it's fair that you keep trying to make things go the way you want." Diedara bit out, glaring at his best friend in the mirror. "Fair doesn't cover everyone. Naruto wants it this way, I don't see why he can't have one small thing-"

"This isn't small!" Itachi exploded. "Deidara, your dad is in pain because of what he did to Naruto. He's not the same man anymore. He's missing his son and killing himself slowly because he can't find him. He hates himself enough with each day that goes by. Why are you hurting-"

"Because he hurt Naruto first!" Deidara shouted. "I have been on my dad's side since day one and in doing so I pushed Naruto away. I followed his example and looked what happen! Why do you have to interfer with everything!"

"I'm trying to make things right. You can't fix anything if you do nothing but keep things the same." Itachi answered just as angrily, his face inches from Deidara's own. Both of them glaring and unwilling to back down. "Naruto isn't going to ever be ready for his dad, Deidara, you know this. He's going to put it off forever. Let Minato know about him. Let him know he's with you and let it go from there."

"I can't." Deidara said, moving away from Itachi. "I can't break Naruto's trust and if you were my friend, you'd respect that." When a soft melody began to play, Deidara pulled his phone out of his pocket. "I gotta go."

With that, Itachi was left alone with guilt eating at him. He didn't mean to attack Deidara, but he couldn't let Minato suffer in fear of the unknown.

TD

"Hello?" Deidara answered as he moved around the corner, turning back to make sure Itachi wasn't following him.

"_Deidara, are you alright?_" Sakura asked him

"I'm fine Sakura, I think I may have had a fight with Itachi though." he sighed.

"_What happened?_"

"Naruto came back-"

"_He came back? Is he alright_?"

"He's fine, it's just that... Naruto doesn't want anyone to know he's back and Itachi and Sasuke found out. Now Itachi wants me to tell my dad."

"_Are you?_"

"I can't do it. I can't break his trust." Deidara stated.

"_Then don't. Naruto knows what he's doing. He always has, even when he thought he didn't._"Sakura reminded him.

"I feel as if you're implying that I am the one that doesn't know what I'm doing." Deidara said when she said nothing more.

"_Have you finally accepted that you are in love with your best friend?_"

"I'm not in love with him." Deidara argued.

"_Deidara the only reason we went out for as long as we did was because you didn't want to believe it then either. Our whole relationship was you fighting with yourself because you didn' believe you were in love with another guy_."

"I'm not gay Sakura." Deidara stated.

"_Then tell me why we never went beyond a kiss or even kissed when we were alone. You did more things with Itachi then you did with me_." Sakura said, her voice sounding as if she was holding back her laughter. "_You are as gay as they come and Itachi is the one that made you that way_."

"I am not gay for Itachi...and if I was, most girls wouldn't be happy to find out their boyfriend was gay for his best friend."

"_Most girls aren't me_." Sakura grinned.

"You know, I liked you better when you were calling me a cold heartless bastard and insulting me." Deidara chuckled. "Hey, I told Naruto about how we broke up."

"_I was angry at you because you wouldn't listen to me and I was tired of you ignoring me about Itachi. Now he's going to think I'm a bitch_." Sakura said with annoyance.

"You are." Deidara said. "And there's nothing going on with Itachi and won't ever go on. I don't like boys."

"_I know, you like men, and Itachi is just as manly as they come_." Sakura giggled. "_Now follow my advice and date him. You'll be very happy with yourself_."

"What if we say you're right, what's to say he's gay."

"_Oh he is_,"

"He just doesn't know it?" Deidara finished for her.

"_Yes, call me when things go as I knew they should have gone a long time ago, before I agreed to play real life movie with you...and tell Naruto the reason why we fought so he doesn't think I'm evil_."

Before Deidara could say anything, she hung up and left him listening to silence. Pushing off the wall, he headed toward the stairs. When he was gone, a shadow moved away from the wall and looked toward where the blonde was standing moments before. His dark eyes wide and filled with shock at what he had just heard.


End file.
